Strategy
This article will tell strategies to players of this. On flatter maps with less obstacles, a good strategy is as follows. # Find a "shot spot" with grenade for ideal damage. When found, proceed. # Save AOE (Area of Effect) weapons for if enemies move. Hit with Bazookas, Repeaters and any high damage that are not AOE. # When enemies move, use big booms and any AOE weapons. # When successfully defeated, repeat until won. (Note that you should move when enemies find your shot spot.) On rougher terrain, it is harder to hit, but the same strategy applies. If you are short on time, simply dirt bomb them and they may soon rage quit unless they have the Drill or another weapon that will go through the terrain. If you recently started an account, there are 2 weapons you can get to make yourself stronger early on, called Plasma Cannon and Ecto-Rocket. To get the plasma cannon, it's simple. Step 1. Go to The Lost Temple map (or join a match with someone who selected it), it looks like this. ☀https://i.ytimg.com/vi/mppbu_UnKQQ/hqdefault.jpg 2. Ensure you have the throwing knife weapon, as that's what you need to be able to get the weapon. 3. Damage the other egg until they have 18 or less health. The reason for this is because the throwing knife only does 18 damage. 4. Kill the other egg using specifically the knife, and that will give you the Plasma Cannon. Please note that this is a very powerful weapon if used correctly, and a lot of practice will be needed to use it properly. For the Ecto-Rocket, it's kind of different, but not majorly. # This time, go to the Pumpkin Patch map, and make sure you can teleport, or there is someone else who can teleport (normally, you have to be at least level 26 to teleport, but you may be able to get a teleport weapon in the Daily Spin). # Teleport/get the other person to teleport. This will make a ghost called "Spook" appear where the egg originally was before they teleported. # Kill the Spook using any weapon at all. As soon as you do, that will give you the Ecto-Rocket, as well as a new egg shell. It's recommended to go into practice mode and practice using them, because they will need a lot of time to get used to, and they are difficult to use without knowing how they work. The Plasma Cannon works by making a "shot", and there will be a "ring" of explosions around it as soon as it collides with something, doing 14 (at most) damage each. A common mistake is that some people shoot the original shot at an egg, doing only 5 damage, which seems rather weak. The trick is to make the shot hit near the egg, to the point that the "ring" of explosions will hit the egg, which can do about 40 damage in total, which is the second strongest weapon someone can have at the start of the game under normal circumstances (the first being Mortar, at 46 possible damage). The Ecto-Rocket is harder to use, and does less damage (40?), but the damage can spread to multiple eggs, making it useful in 2v2, under certain circumstances. The way that it works is that it will shoot 5 rockets, each doing 3 damage, doing a total of 15. That certainly sounds less than 40, but the trick is that after a little bit, the rockets will release capsules(?) that will add more damage.